Sailor Celestial
by Jade Raven 21
Summary: A new scout has appeared but is she friend or foe. She has to regain the crystals and find a way to reverse the damage done to her love. The princess is the only hope to save the future. Can she do it? Serena/Darien, Rena/Alex, scouts/generals
1. Prologue

Summary: The future is here and the scouts all have sons. Rena, the only girl, is the daughter of Elios and Rini and the only person that can save the future. She is the only one that can use the scouts power and must travel to the past to save her love and her life. 

A/N: This is my first Sailor Moon fic so I hope you like it. I'm not very good at descriptions so I got _Lynnwood_ to read this over for me. She also has some great Sailor Moon fics. 

This is going to be a long fic so it might take a little time to write and post the chapters but please let me know what you think so far by reviewing. 

Disclamer: I don't own Sailor Moon just Rena and the boys.   


* * *

  


**::Prologue::**

"Good morning everyone!" 

The cheery voice rang throughout the dining hall, like a melodic birdsong, where a number of people were enjoying breakfast. The door slowly opened at this and several people looked up at the source of the exuberant voice to see a beautiful young girl entering the room. 

She possessed a mane of long and luxurious dark hair tied back into a bun at the crown of her head. The excess was allowed to spill loose and freely in a long ponytail that cascaded down her back like ink from a well, the faintly curly tips reaching to just above her knees. The exact coloring was a dark blue-shaded ebony and it seemed to frame her lovely face of pale skin and made it glow, like ivory. 

To compliment these features, and proclaim to all her status, she wore a sheer white gown made of the softest silk, tight around her chest with embroidered gold brocade around the top and gathered tightly just below the generous swell of her breasts by a string of gleaming pearls. From that point the dress flowed out and around her in several layers of airy chiffon, the train sweeping back several feet behind her. It was an off-the-shoulder cut that left the very top of her torso and her slender arms bare. Also, the gown possessed a large bow that opened in the small of her back, the ribbon-like ends floating airily down to her knees. And lastly, to finish off the ensemble, a pair of the softest white slippers were put on her feet, the heels only slightly elevated. She was tall for her age but not overly so and seemed to glide on the floor as any proper princess should. 

As she made her way into the room, she noticed that she was the last to arrive, as usual. She was greeted by several 'good morning's as she made her way to her seat and sat down after it had been pulled out for her by one of the servants. 

At one end of the extremely long table sat the Queen Serenity. She still looked to be no older than when she had assumed the throne but the powers of the Silver Crystal kept her and all of the other scouts looking young. At the opposite end sat the King Endymion. He and his generals looked just as young because of the power of the Golden Crystal. 

All down the table, the scouts sat in every other seat. Between each seat was a young man seemingly all around the same age as the newly arrived girl. Each young man was the son of one of the scouts. Surprisingly, each of the sailor scouts, save Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini-moon, had given birth to a son. The inner scouts, Trista, and Hotaru had each found love in the rebirth of the generals: Zoisite, Jadeite, Malachite, Nephrite, Tanzanite, and Graphite. Amara and Michelle still loved each other but they had friends that had given each of them a son to raise together. The princess Serenity, otherwise known as Small Lady, had married Elios, the guardian of Elysian. A few years after their marriage, the princess gave birth to a girl whom they nicknamed Rena. 

The maids brought out the food as soon as Rena, the cause of the exuberance, took her seat. Her grandmother, Queen Serenity, turned to her and said, "did you sleep well darling?" 

"Oh, yes, grandmother. I slept very well, thank you," she exclaimed in a very happy voice. She was always happy with her family and she was also recently very excited. Her sixteenth birthday was coming up and the preparations for a grand ball to celebrate the occasion were well under way. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full," her father, Elios, said when she almost began talking again after taking a bite of her breakfast. 

After swallowing, her grandmother asked her another question, "what are you up to today?" 

"Well," Rena said, after swallowing her eggs, "I have school with Aunt Ami and then music instruction with Aunt Raye and then Aunt Lita and I are going to bake cookies." 

"Think you can sneak me a few?" her grandmother whispered to her. 

"You bet," she whispered back in a conspiratorial tone. 

They both giggled at that and then continued eating their breakfast. After everyone was finished, Ami stood up and said, "all right guys, time for your lessons." 

All of the guys and Rena stood up, some of them grumbling about having to study, and followed Ami out of the dining room and to the schoolroom. When they arrived, they each took a seat at a desk and Ami went around and passed out their assignments for the day. Hermes, even though he was one of the youngest, was the brain of the group of course, being that his mother was Ami herself and everyone always asked him questions if she wasn't around. Rena was a pretty good student and she enjoyed learning about most subjects but she wasn't the wiz that Hermes was. 

Everyone often said that Rena took more after her grandfather than anyone else. She got her hair from him as well as his deep midnight blue eyes. She got his love of physics and any other school subject and his love of chocolate as well. The two of them were quite close and he spoiled her so much that when she was little she wanted to marry him but he was already taken. 

Rena immediately went to work on her assignments, hoping to get to leave early to get to her music lessons. She loved to learn music and her voice was said to be one of the most magnificent in the world. People often said that anyone who heard her voice would be instantly hypnotized. Her Aunt Rei was a great singer and had been teaching Rena everything she knew about music. 

Just as she was finishing up the last assignment, there was a knock on the classroom door. Ami answered it and she returned shortly with a message. "All right everyone, if your not finished yet just put it down for now. We have to meet some guests arriving today in a few minutes so I want all of you to get ready and meet in the throne room in ten minutes." 

Some of the guys grumbled but others went to their rooms to fix their hair and grab a tie before making their way to the throne room. Rena was already done and was the first to reach the room where she also noticed her mother and father had already arrived. After greeting them, her grandmother and grandfather entered the room and she greeted them as well as all of the scouts that followed soon afterwards. She was always excited to meet new people and she couldn't wait for the guests to arrive. 

"Who is visiting mother?" 

"You'll see," she said, knowing that her daughter hated waiting. 

The guys made it just in time for the ten minutes to be up and were promptly scolded by Aunt Raye. 

Just then, the doors opened and the guests were announced, "may I present King Diamond and Queen Emerald of the Dark Moon Kingdom." 

The Dark Moon Kingdom had been rebuilt and was now a good ally and friend to Crystal Tokyo and the royal family. Without the influence of Wise Man, the royal family of the Dark Moon and all of its inhabitants returned to their normal selves, good people that were only misguided. After being released, Prince Diamond soon found that he truly loved Emerald and not Serenity and so he asked her to be his queen when he finally took the throne. She had accepted and together they helped build the Dark Kingdom back up to its former glory. 

Just as King Diamond and his queen entered the throne room, the group awaiting them noticed a young man following them that looked almost like an exact replica of Diamond, only younger. He had the same fine white platinum hair, the wispy tips reaching down to his broad shoulders, and piercing violet eyes. He was currently wearing a pair of pleasantly snug, dark blue-black pants over which he had on a matching dark blue overcoat that fit almost carelessly, with fine white embroidery and rune-like designs stitched on the front. It was almost the exact opposite of the king's pristine white outfit and he reached an impressive height of about six foot two inches tall, his fair head one of the taller in the room. His face was very handsome, male and yet youthful as well. He had a curious look upon his face, now, directed at all of the people gathered to meet him and his parents. 

"King Diamond," Queen Serenity greeted, a bright smile on her face, "it is a pleasure to see you again. It has been a while." 

"Now, now, your highness, none of the formalities. Just call me Diamond." 

"And you will call me Serenity of course," the two of them smiled and gave each other a quick hug. 

"Diamond," King Endymion said, taking his hand in a firm shake before turning to the woman standing beside him. "Emerald, you look as lovely as ever." 

Emerald blushed a little at the compliment and said, "it is wonderful to see both of you again. It has been far to long." 

"That it has," Serenity said and turned to regard the young man that had followed them in. "This can not be who I think it is." 

"Yes, Alexandrite has grown quite a bit since the last time you saw him," Emerald said, smiling at her son with pride shining in her eyes. 

"The last time I saw you was when you were just an adorable little baby. You have grown into quite a handsome young man. How old are you now?" Serenity asked, noticing that the youth was blushing at her compliments. 

"I just turned seventeen your highness," he said, just barely above a whisper. 

Serenity smiled and turned back to Diamond and Emerald saying, "he is about the same age as most of the boys here." 

"I did notice all of the young men gathered behind you and was wondering if they are the same ones that I remember as babies." Emerald remarked, "The last time we were here, there was a whole gaggle of children running around." 

"Yes, they have grown up. Allow me to reintroduce you." Serenity turned slightly and motioned for the guys to line up in front of their mothers. She walked in front of each of them, introducing them each to the three following her and her king. "This is Deimos, Raye and Jadeite's son." 

"Nice to meet you," the dark haired boy said enthusiastically to the guests. This earned the nineteen year old a clout on the ear by his mother who reminded him that it was rude to speak unless spoken to. He just rubbed his sore ear and continued to smile at them. He, like his mother, could read the fire and tell the future. Unfortunately, he often exaggerated the things he saw and after a while, the person whose future he had seen, stopped listening. 

"This is Hermes, Zoisite and Ami's son." 

The blue haired, blue eyed, seventeen-year-old young man just bowed politely to the guests. He was the shy one of the group and he only said what was on his mind when asked. He refused to speak out unless spoken to which made him an easy target to tease. Like his mother, he was a genius and so that gave the others reason to be extra nice to him at times so that he might help them with their work. 

"This is Eros, Mina and Malachite's son." 

The tall, blond haired, blue-gray eyed, eighteen-year-old young man bowed politely. Raye who knew that, if given the chance, the boy would start spouting off things that he had heard, glared him at. He was known as the group gossip, was the first to know just about everything and anything that went on in the castle and was perfectly willing to tell anyone who'd listen. This is why, of course, no one told him secrets. He was also one of the best fighters of the group, gaining his prowess and nearly inhuman skill from his father. 

"This is Metis, Nephrite and Lita's son." 

The brown haired, blue eyed, nineteen-year-old young man was by far the tallest in the group and bowed politely to the visiting royalty. When he stood back up to his full height, he was just as tall as King Endymion. He had a temper that the others had learned to ignore when he began ranting about something that didn't really matter. He also, like his mother, was a great cook, could make just about anything in the world and was only truly calm when doing so. 

"These two here are Puck and Proteus, Amara and Michelle's sons." 

Puck, a tall blond haired, black eyed young man smirked and bowed while Proteus, a tall blue haired, blue eyed young man just bowed politely with a smile on his face. Puck and Proteus were so much alike at times that it was scary. The two twenty year olds were almost twins in age and personality but Puck tended to speak out more while Proteus was more demure and quiet. Puck also had a temper that only two people, Proteus and Rena, could calm. 

"This is Charon, Trista and Graphite's son." 

The tall, young man had an odd look to him. He was the only one to grow his hair out all the way and it was a green coloring but the odd thing was, each strand had a silver tip. The twenty year old was the oldest of the group and the most standoffish. He was often found in a dark corner of any room but the weird thing was his uncanny ability to know anything and everything that went on or was going to happen but, usually, he didn't tell anyone until it was too late. 

"This is Prometheus, Tanzanite and Hotaru's son." 

The sixteen year old was the youngest of the group, only older than Rena. He had black hair, violet eyes and a very pale complexion but he was not sickly looking. He was very athletic and a great runner. He often gave the others in the group a challenge. 

"And finally, this is my granddaughter Rena." 

Rena curtsied politely and stood with her hands clutched in front of her, looking at the visiting royalty with bright eyes shining with curiosity and welcome. "It is a pleasure to meet you." 

"She's beautiful, just like her mother and grandmother. I can quite see the resemblance," Diamond said while Emerald heartily agreed. 

Rena blushed at the compliment and Queen Serenity soon said, "boys, why don't you and Rena show Alexandrite to his rooms and then take him on a tour of the palace." 

The boys looked at Ami as she said, "you guys can make up your work tomorrow." 

They all smiled and soon led Alexandrite away. 

"I hope he'll be all right. He doesn't have many friends back home." Emerald said, worry evident in her voice. 

"Don't worry, the boys can take care of him and if they do anything, Rena can take care of them all." 

The group of adults laughed and made their way into a back room with plenty of chairs for each person to sit in. They soon began talking about old times and the reason for the expected visit. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rena walked down the hall with Alexandrite by her side. Her and the other guys chatted about various things but Alexandrite was pretty quiet the entire way. Rena noticed this and decided to try and make him feel more comfortable during his stay at the palace. 

"Alexandrite," she began, making him look up from the floor that he had found so interesting, "how long are you and your parents here for?" 

"About a month, I think. And please, just call me Alex," he said. 

"All right, Alex, I hope you enjoy your stay," she said, and then added in a whisper, "just watch out for Deimos and Eros. They're the troublemakers around here." She was trying to get a little laugh from him to make him loosen up and it seemed to work when he smiled widely and she heard a noise from his throat that sounded like a chuckle. 

Rena smiled back at him and then heard Deimos, who was walking on her other side say, "I heard that Rena. We're not that bad, really," he said, turning to say this last thing to Alex. 

"Yeah," Rena said sarcastically, "that's why you guys were sent to clean the stables for an entire week last month." 

"Yeah, well, mom wouldn't have caught us if Eros hadn't sneezed just when I was about to . . ." Deimos trailed off during his explanation to justify their actions. 

"They were trying to sucker the guests to have their fortunes told by the 'Great and All-Seeing Deimos'. He sat at a table and Eros was behind a curtain making noises and special effects but then Aunt Raye went by and wondered what was going on and Eros sneezed violently and pulled a little too hard on the curtain and it all came tumbling down." Rena explained to Alex, who had an amused expression on his face. 

"I wouldn't have sneezed if you hadn't asked for all of that smoke," Eros said, crossing his arms in a huff. 

Rena, Hermes, Metis, Puck, Proteus, and Prometheus all laughed at the two guys as they started arguing back and forth. The argument became so heated that the two of them stopped in the middle of the hall but everyone else kept going and it wasn't until the group was standing at the door to Alex's rooms that they noticed they were alone. 

While Deimos and Eros rushed down the hall to catch up with the others, Rena said, "Well Alex, these are your rooms while you're here. I hope you like them. Your parents rooms are right across the hall," she said, pointing at a pair of doors on the opposite side of where they stood. 

Metis, who had taken Deimos' place beside Rena, stepped forward and opened the doors, both doors swinging wide as the entire group followed Rena and Alex into the room. 

Alex saw that they had stepped into a very large room with a four-poster bed on one side that could easily fit four people comfortably. On that same wall was a single door that led to a large walk-in closet. On the other side of the room, sat a large vanity with a circular mirror perched on the back. On the same wall was another door that led to a private bathroom with a large Jacuzzi tub and marble counter top. On the side of the room opposite the doorway in which they stood was another set of double doors. These doors had numerous glass panes that could be seen through and led to a private balcony. 

Alex noticed that his things had been put away in the closet and around the room. Rena then saw that, lying on a stand near the closet door was a lovely violin. She looked over at Alex and said, "Do you play the violin?" 

He noticed that she was smiling and said, "a little, yeah." 

"Aunt Michelle is a violinist herself. You should bring it with us when we go to the music hall." 

"All right, when are we going there?" 

"How about right now. We're actually supposed to be in there at this time but with your arrival and all we got out of the regular schedule," Rena said, while Alex walked over and, quite gently, removed the violin from the stand and place it in a case nearby. 

Alex followed them until they came close to an open set of doors. Everyone could hear the beautiful music wafting through the halls as they approached and entered the enormous music hall. He saw that there was a beautiful blue haired woman playing an enchanting melody on her violin while a blonde haired woman who was dressed more to look like a man accompanied her. Alex knew that these two were Amara and Michelle, Puck and Proteus' mothers. 

The entire group had stopped talking as soon as they entered the hall and were now just listening to the tune. As the tune wined down and soon stopped all together, the guys clapped loudly and Puck even whistled while the two women stood and bowed to their audience. 

"What are you guys up to?" Amara asked, looking around at the boys until her eyes settled on Alex. 

"We were just going to show Alex the music hall and I wanted to see if he would play for us." Rena said, looking over to see the slightly shocked look on Alex's face. 

"What do you play Alex?" Michelle asked, just noticing the violin case he held. 

"The violin," he said, just loud enough for her to catch it. He still was quite shy around all of these people. The only friends he had back home were the guards that were posted around the palace and the servants that did the chores. 

"Well, I would love to hear you play," Michelle said encouragingly. 

"All right," Alex said, somehow unable to say no to the woman or the encouraging look he received from Rena. 

Alex mounted the stage and began to get ready while everyone took seats in the front row. Rena sat directly in front of him, with a smile on her face, and Alex couldn't help but notice that she had a lovely smile to match her eyes and, from his vantage, she was quite well endowed. He shook his head to rid it of these thoughts and placed the violin beneath his chin. 

He began playing a beautiful melody that they had never heard before. Rena watched him for a moment and then closed her eyes to get the full effect of the song on her ears without the distraction of her other senses. She never heard a sour note or a faulty cord throughout the entire performance and when he had finished and was lowering the violin, she opened her eyes and clapped along with the rest of his audience. 

Alex was blushing a little at the praise and he flushed even more when Michelle said, "that was wonderful. Would you possibly be interested in playing a duet with me during a performance we are giving in two weeks?" 

He was a little shocked that someone as talented as Michelle would want to play with him but, as he glanced at Rena and noticed her encouraging smile, he gladly accepted. "Good, we can start practice tomorrow. Here is the music," she said, as she handed him some sheet music and then, "I'll see you guys later." With that, she and Amara quit the room. 

"Congratulations Alex! I know you'll do well. We're all in performance next week, except Charon. He pulls the curtains." 

"What will you be doing for the performance?" He asked, curious to know what she could do. 

"Me? I'm singing," she said proudly. Just then, Raye walked onto the stage where Alex and Rena were now standing. 

"Hello Aunt Raye," Rena called out and received a smile from Raye. 

"Hello all, what are you guys up to?" 

"Aunt Michelle wants Alex to play the violin with her during the performance." 

"Really?" Raye asked, shocked that Michelle would ask someone so young but knowing that, if that was the case, this boy must be quite talented. 

"Yep, he played for us a minute ago and he was great," Rena said, turning to Alex and noticing his cheeks flushing once again. 

"Well, why don't you take a seat Alex and you can see what the rest of these guys are doing for the performance." 

"All right," Alex said, jumping down off of the stage after returning his violin to the case. He wanted to hear Rena sing, for even on the dark moon, it was rumored that the princess had a lovely voice rivaling all others. She was said to have the voice of an angel and he waited expectantly, hoping to hear this angel that stood before him. 

Alex noticed that Charon was still seated a few seats from him. Later, he found out that Charon, the son of Trista, was the curtain puller because he absolutely refused to perform in front of people. Rena also confided to him that, although Charon didn't say much, he actually had a lovely singing voice used only for friends and close relatives. 

Hermes and Deimos were in charge of special effects and scenery. With Hermes brains and Deimos ingenuity and imagination, the two designed spectacular sets and beautiful effects for certain parts of the show. 

Puck and Proteus provided the piano and the harp accompaniment while Metis played percussion. Eros could sing and, although he didn't really want to, he would be in a duet with Rena. He had begged and pleaded for Charon to do it but nothing could change his mind once it was set. 

Rena was also a great dancer, as Alex soon found out, as was Prometheus, surprisingly. Prometheus might look small and weak but he had muscles under that wiry frame that were just waiting to be used. 

After setting everything up and talking Eros into practicing the duet, Raye gave the signal for them to begin. Alex listened as Rena began and was immediately swept up in her beauty. Eros sang quite well, but was a lacking contrast to the angelic voice that permeated from Rena. 

Once the song ended, Raye scolded Eros for not using his best but Eros protested that he couldn't do any better. Meanwhile, Rena kneeled down on the stage and motioned for Alex to come closer. He rose, placing his precious bundle in the seat next to him, and stepped towards Rena. She then startled him by asking, "How good of a singer are you?" 

"I, uh, don't really know," Alex said, not quite sure how to answer such a question. 

"Well, come up here and lets find out," Rena said, giving him another of her encouraging smiles that he could only just barely resist. He didn't know what it was about this girl but he was bound to find out. 

She saw his hesitation and said, "Aunt Raye knows how everyone here sings, and that's why Deimos is in charge of the setting." 

They both chuckled at that and Alex, relaxed some, climbed back up to the stage while Rena proceeded to break up the argument that had continued while they had been talking. 

"All right Alex," a flustered Raye said, stepping down into the seats to better view the performance, "let's hear if you can match our little princess here." 

"Here are the lyrics," Rena said, blushing a little at Raye's compliment as he handed the music sheets to Alex. 

"Thanks," he whispered, lowering his head to hide his own flushed cheeks. He was doing more blushing today than he had ever done in his entire life and it was all because of the little angel in front of him. 

The song, he noticed, was more upbeat than the one he had heard sung just moments ago. It sang as though the two were trying to outdo each other through music. As the music started and Rena began to sing, Alex cleared his throat and, as soon as his part began, his voice quavered a little at the beginning but soon strengthened. Rena was pleasantly surprised at the strong, deep tenor that he projected into the auditorium. 

Raye smiled, as did Eros, at the prospect of a new singer and a replacement for Eros. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to the two as they became lost in the magnificent music being created. Rena and Alex became lost in their own little world as they watched each other's eyes. They each sang with such passion that it was as if they were singing the truth of their words as they poured from their mouths. 

No one noticed that Rena and Alex were just watching each other and noticing nothing else because at the moment they had begun, others had entered the room. Queen Serenity and King Endymion smiled proudly at their granddaughter while King Diamond and Queen Emerald were shocked to find their son on a stage, singing. He had always hated being in front of people and here he was, singing with a magnificent voice. 

As the two singers continued to challenge each other to do better than their best, the newly arrived royalty proceeded down the aisle and stood watching. If anyone had looked closely, they could see that King Endymion, Metis, and Puck, all had slightly annoyed looks on their faces at how close the two were standing. 

The song ended all to soon as far as Alex was concerned and it was greeted by a loud applause from all in attendance. The two were stunned at their new audience and flushed in a pleasant embarrassment. 

Raye stood up and asked, "How would you like to be the new singer for the duet?" 

"Uh, sure, I guess," Alex said, and saw that his parents were smiling at him. He barely noticed the glare he was receiving from the king as he turned to regard Rena. 

"This is great," she squealed in delight and proceeded to give him a big hug. It lasted only a moment and Alex was almost reluctant for it to end. He had grown quite fond of his new friend in such a short time. 

"All right!" Eros hollered and proceeded to jump up onto the stage and smack Alex hard on the back causing him to stumble a little under the enthusiasm. "I don't have to sing," he said, hopping a little around the stage in excitement not looking at all like the eighteen year old he was suppose to be. 

"Don't think just because you're not singing that you're off the hook," Raye scolded the boy who immediately stopped and looked at her abashedly. 

"Awe, come on Aunt Raye, how about I just help with the scenery or be a back up curtain puller in the event that Charon cannot perform his duties," he said, looking at her with puppy-dog like eyes. 

Unfortunately, Raye was immune to such things and instead assigned Eros to clean up duty. He groaned and hunched his shoulders as he made his way backstage to the supplies. Everyone chuckled lightly and even Charon managed a halfway amused twitch of his lips. 

"Alexandrite," Queen Emerald said to gain her sons attention, "your father and I are going on an outing with the King and Queen. We shall see you at dinner, alright?" 

"Yes mother," he said. 

"We shall see you all there. I want you all dressed in your best in five hours time," Queen Serenity said. She noticed a few of the guys frown, knowing that they hated their formal wear, and so she continued, "for now, why don't you all take Alexandrite down and show him the pool. It is quite a warm day but it is too nice to spend indoors." 

This earned her a few cheers and Rena turned to Alex and said, "this is great. Come with me and I'll show you where to go." 

Rena grabbed Alex's left hand in her right and practically pulled him off of the stage. She stopped for a second for him to grab his violin and then dragged him out of the hall, the others hot on their heels as they each headed to their own respective rooms. 

"Do you bring a bathing suit with you?" Rena asked when they were halfway down the hall and she released his hand, completely unaware of the bright blush that had graced his cheeks the entire time. 

"Uh . . . yeah," he replied as they stopped in front of a large set of doors. 

"Wait here a minute while I get my suit," she said and then disappeared as she entered the room. Through a crack in the partially ajar door he could see a large four-poster bed, similar to his own, with white silk sheets draped over the mattress. 

Before he could get a closer look, Rena came bounding out, a cloth bag over one shoulder in which, he surmised, she must have a bathing suit. "Let's go get yours now," Rena said, as she led the way through the palace to his own rooms which, he noticed, were only three doors down on the same side. 

He quickly stepped inside and looked through the dresser until he came across his own suit. Picking it up, he made his way back over to Rena and together they made their way down to the pool. 

* * *

Chapter 2 >> Return to Fanfics Return to Main 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Upon entering the room, he noticed that it was humongous. It was an indoor Olympic sized pool that was deeper at one end. The normal ceiling covered one half of the pool while the other side had a glass ceiling that let the sun shine through, warming the water slightly. On the inside wall was a row of doors that led to a series of changing rooms. Prometheus and Charon were already by the pool, each wearing a pair of black swimming trunks. 

Rena and Alex each took two of the remaining changing rooms and proceeded to disrobe. The other guys finished dressing and joined the other two by the pool. None of the guys entered the pool yet, seemingly having an unspoken agreement between them. 

Alex finished dressing first and exited the changing room to find all the other guys just standing around. He didn't know what was going on but he soon found out when Deimos spoke up, "all right. Is everyone ready?" 

Curious, Alex asked, "ready for what?" 

Charon walked over to him and stood beside him as the others nodded in acceptance to Deimos. He then spoke, the first time Alex had ever heard the young man talk, "they have this silly contest. They throw each other into the pool and whoever is the last one dry, wins." 

"Oh," Alex said, interested in seeing who would come out on top. He had never had friends to play around with like this and he was enjoying every moment. 

Charon just smirked and made his way to the other side of the pool, the lighted side, and lay down in a chair to get some sun. He, being the oldest, couldn't see the point in such a flagrant disregard of pride. 

As he watched, Alex wasn't known well enough to be included, Prometheus, being the smallest, was thrown in first by, surprisingly, the quiet Proteus, also in blue trunks. Unfortunately, given his distraction at his success, Puck, in his yellow shorts, managed to push Proteus in directly afterwards. Metis, wearing green trunks, managed to pick the petite Hermes, in his blue shorts, up and toss him in first, followed closely by Eros, wearing yellow trunks. Metis used his height and muscle to his great advantage and soon Deimos, in his red trunks joined them. At last it was down to Puck and Metis and Alex was chuckling quietly at the scene and so he didn't notice when Rena came up to stand beside him. 

"Metis has won the last three time," he started at the sound of her voice and looked over to see her with a towel wrapped around her form. 

Alex smiled at her and they looked back over just in time to see Puck's feet leave the ground as Metis promptly threw him into the water. He didn't notice Rena looking at his finely toned abs and admiring his physic. Puck came up sputtering and mildly cursing at his loss but Metis just stood at the edge of the pool and smirked at him saying, "I win again." 

Rena then snuck up quietly behind him and gave him a playfully hard shove sending him head first into the water. "I win," she stated with a smirk of her own as he came up for air. He glared at her but his heart really wasn't in it and he laughed along with the rest. 

The guys began trying to dunk each other and Rena walked over to the shallow end of the pool where the stairs were. Alex followed her over and admired her long slender legs as she gently dipped her toes in the water, testing the temperature. She took a few steps back and untied the towel from her form. 

He couldn't be sure if he was drooling or not, but he definitely couldn't take his eyes off of her. She wore a pale pink, almost white, bathing suit that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. It would have been a bikini except for the two strips of cloth that connected it at the sides leaving a hole in the front going from just below the belly button to the bottom of the rib cage. The back had a hole just as big. What drew his attention most was that the front bit of cloth that covered her small yet well rounded breasts and drew them up and together, giving all and sundry a modest yet seductive display of cleavage that seemed all the more beguiling for it's innocent flare. He also noticed her rather long, shapely legs as she delicately stepped into the water. 

Metis had stopped dunking people a little bit ago to see that Alex wasn't in the pool and the reason why. He wished that Rena would cover up more when they had company but he couldn't say anything because that would make her mad at him. He would just have to warn Alex to stay away from her. 

Alex didn't notice the glare, as he was too busy watching the angel before him as she stepped into the pool. Once she was completely submerged he was finally snapped out of his daze and made his own way into the water, his silver trunks momentarily floating before he was completely submerged as well. 

Metis wasn't the only one to notice Alex's interest in Rena and Puck was soon glaring at him as well. Hermes and Proteus soon noticed Metis and Puck's preoccupation with Alex and smiled at the two. They were the most protective of anyone with anything having to do with Rena and were often the cause of guys turning up with bloody noses and black eyes if they so much as even looked at Rena the wrong way. 

They both had quite the tempers and were only calmed by either Hermes, in Metis' case, Proteus, in Puck's case, or Rena could calm them both with just a look. Hermes swam closer to Metis and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek saying, "You know, you can't beat up every guy that looks at her. She has grown into a beautiful young lady." 

Hermes and Metis had been together for about a year now and everyone had proclaimed that it was about time when they had confessed. For the previous six months or so, they had been skirting around each other and the only ones that didn't know that they liked each other were themselves. 

"She's still too young," Metis growled out but was somewhat calmed by his presence. 

"She's almost sixteen and that is most definitely a teenager. We're her brothers and her guardians and we'll keep her safe but we have to let her grow up and find love sometime." 

"But why now? She's not old enough and he's just a horny little teenager," Metis huffed, folding his arms across his chest. 

"But, so am I," Hermes whispered into his ear which caused the ever stoic Metis to blush fiercely. 

No one was paying any attention to them, like usual everyone just ignored the lovebirds. Proteus swam up to Puck and playfully punched him in the arm. "Come on bro, loosen up, have some fun." 

Puck and Proteus had been born almost simultaneously and were often referred to as "the twins" when spoken about. They had been practically joined at the hip their entire lives and often knew what the other was thinking with just a look. 

"Did you see the way he was looking at her?" He said, continuing to glower in Alex's direction. 

"Did you see the way she was looking at him?" Proteus countered as he positioned himself in the path of Puck's glare, causing him to look his brother in the eye. 

"What do you mean? She didn't look at him any way." 

"Please! He's a handsome young man and she's a beautiful young girl. Think about it sensibly. What were you thinking about at his age?" 

"Girls, sparring, girls, piano, and girls," Puck said, sighing in defeat. Proteus was right and there was nothing he could do to stop her from growing up but he could sure try to keep Alex away from her. He was pretty sure he could even get Metis to help.   


**********

  


Alex stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and proceeded to dry his hair with another, smaller towel. After drying off, he dressed in white pants and a white, long sleeved dress shirt. Over that, he wore a long, dark blue overcoat that buttoned all the way up to his throat. His father often said that if he had dark hair, he would look very similar to his uncle Sapphire, whom he had never met. 

After putting his shoes on, there was a knock. He walked over and opened the door to find the beautiful Rena standing there in her princess' gown. 

"It's almost time for dinner, shall we go down?" Rena said, her voice sweet and her lovely eyes watching him for his reaction. 

He smiled at her and said, "Yes, lets." 

Alex stepped from the room, closing the door behind him, and extended his arm. She smiled back at him and linked her arm with his as they made their way to the dining room. 

"I had fun today. I wanted to thank you," Alex remarked. 

"Oh, you don't have to thank me. The guys and I do that kind of thing all the time. What do you do for fun back home?" 

"I never really had anyone to play with growing up. Just the servants children, but they were never there for too long because their parents usually got better positions and they had to move." 

"That's too bad. I guess I've been lucky to have all my brothers to play with." 

"Yeah, but my parents would always play with me if I asked them to." 

"That's nice. Well, to make up for all that, while you're here your going to have the most fun you've ever had in your entire life." Rena exclaimed in an exuberant voice. 

Alex laughed and soon enough they entered the dining room chatting about all the fun things they would do. Serenity, Rini, Emerald, and Diamond, smiled at the sight of the two getting along so well. Endymion and Helios soon joined Metis and Puck in glaring at Alex who, upon entering, released Rena's arm and took his place near his parents. 

The tables were set in a T with the main table seating the royalty and the perpendicular table seating the scouts and their families. The king's generals had just returned earlier that day and each of the boys were seated between their parents. 

There was pleasant chatter while dinner was being served and soon after, Queen Serenity invited all who wished to come to join her and Endymion in the next room for coffee. The adults all agreed but the boys and Rena politely declined saying that they had other plans. 

Alex, seeing an encouraging look from Rena, declined as well and followed Rena out of the room. Hermes, Metis, Prometheus, and Charon joined them. Soon they arrived at a large library with wall-to-wall, ceiling to floor shelves of books. There was a long table in the center with a smaller table off to one side at which Hermes and Metis sat at. They soon began a game of chess. 

Prometheus and Charon ensconced two very comfortable looking chairs with large books in their laps. Rena sat at the long table, on which was a large book that she opened up and began reading. Alex wandered off into the throng of shelves, reading the titles of books that caught his attention. He soon found one that seemed interesting and he pulled it off of the shelf and took it to the table where he joined in the quiet time with only the occasional curse from Metis as Hermes proceeded to beat him at their game of chess.   


**********

  


Two weeks later, Alex couldn't believe how much fun he had been having during such a short amount of time. The concert the week before had been a huge success and many of the people thought that he and Rena had been great singing together. Unknown to them, many people also thought they made a cute couple and were hoping they would be more than just singing partners. 

It was the day before Rena's sixteenth birthday ball and everyone was in a frenzy. The decorations were being put up and the cooks were so busy in the kitchens that for dinner, all they had were soup and sandwiches. No one really minded as it was still very good, but everyone was anxious for the next day to come. 

Rena couldn't sit still all day and that night she didn't get to sleep until very late so she was late rising the next morning. 

While she quickly brushed her long hair out, she thought of the past two weeks and how much she enjoyed Alex's company. He was a very handsome man and he would be accompanying her to the ball later that evening. Just thinking of him and the ball caused her stomach to flutter in excitement and she hurried to get ready. 

She entered the dining room for breakfast to find that there were not many people left. Deimos and Eros were sitting together, heads bowed closely in some sort of whispered conspiracy while Lita and Mina were sitting on the other side of the table talking amongst themselves. Helios was talking with Zoisite up at the main table. 

Rena skipped up to her father and gave him a peck on the cheek saying, "good morning father." 

"Happy birthday darling," Helios replied, returning the kiss as he watched his daughter seat herself at the table. 

Later that day, Rena, her mother, her grandmother, and all of the scouts were busy getting ready and helping Rena prepare for the ball. She was so excited that she couldn't sit still and almost had to be restrained to get her makeup on. They had gone shopping some weeks ago because Rena had wanted the perfect gown for the ball. It had taken nearly a week for her to find the one she wanted and then they had to have it altered by a tailor. 

"Oh, you look so beautiful darling," her mother exclaimed while fixing up her hair. 

Rena blushed, and then heard her grandmother say, "She's right. You are going to break a few hearts tonight I believe." 

The scouts, all in their own gowns already, agreed wholeheartedly with the two of them causing Rena to redden even more. 

"I don't think Alex will let anyone else get close enough to get their hearts broken anyway," Mina said in a teasing tone as she looked at the young princess in the mirror of the vanity she was currently seated at. 

"Yes, my son is quite taken with you I've noticed," Queen Emerald said, teasing her even more and causing the flush in her cheeks to rise, covering her entire face. 

The entire group chuckled at the young girl and soon, the queens and her mother had to leave to get themselves ready. The scouts followed soon after but not before Ami reminded Rena to be at the doors at eight o'clock sharp. 

Left alone, Rena smiled to herself in the mirror, excitement never leaving her as she waited for the time when she would leave for her grand entrance into the ballroom. 

Meanwhile, in a room nearby, Alex and his father, King Diamond, were getting themselves ready. Alex was struggling with the tie in front of a full-length mirror when his father came up behind him a yanked it from his grasp. 

"Calm down son. This is just a ball; you've been to several. Just act like the prince you are and you'll do fine," Diamond said, and with a flick of his wrist, the bow tie was securely around Alex's neck and he was pulling the collar of his shirt down. 

"Thank you father," he sighed, trying to tame his hair that seemed to not want to stay down no matter what he did to it. 

Diamond finished dressing himself and walked over to a dresser, grabbing a comb from the top, and made his way over to his son. He handed him the comb and said, "She'll like you no matter what you look like. What is your present to her?" 

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

"Don't play dumb. I know you like the princess. So, what did you get her?" 

Alex flushed at the teasing tone in his father's voice. "A necklace and bracelet set." 

"That's nice. I'm sure she'll love it," and with that, Diamond left the room, but not before saying, "don't forget to be at the doors at eight o'clock sharp." 

Alex stood in front of the mirror for a few seconds more before raising the comb and attempting to tame his hair. 

* * *

Chapter 3 >> Return to Fanfics Return to Main 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex stepped into the hall, awaiting his announcement into the ballroom. As soon as he walked in, he saw a beautiful angel standing before the doors, waiting for his arm. 

Rena heard someone enter and turned to see who it was. She wore an older gown, one designed in the fashionable style of 1800's England. The main color was a soft blooming pink, like that of an early morning sunrise, and it was fit for a queen. The main of the dress was fashioned of crushed velvet, the bodice snug around her torso until the flare of her hips. The heavy skirts brushed against the floors below but were slit down the front to reveal the many layers of white lace that lay beneath them, and the sleeves of the gown melded into translucent gauze just past her shoulder to float down nearly to the floor themselves. What was more, the whole of the gown was also dusted with flecks of real diamonds, so that the entire thing shimmered and sparkled beautifully should she make the slightest turn. And finally, the square-cut, low-scooped décolleté was lined with real, freshly cut red roses, pinned in place and exuding their own natural perfume. 

The top layer of her hair was braided and pinned up to form a band that seemed to hold the rest of her raven locks back. The remaining hair had been partially curled and flowed smoothly down her back in large ringlets. 

Alex just stood there, shocked at the beauty he beheld. He wore a simple white suit and tie with white dress shoes. To Rena, he looked quite handsome and regal. 

"You look beautiful," Alex complimented so quietly that Rena almost didn't hear him. 

"Thank you," Rena said while Alex walked over to stand beside her. 

"Happy birthday," he whispered into her ear. Just then, the doors opened and they heard the announcement. 

"I proudly present Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo and Prince Alexandrite of the Dark Kingdom." 

There was a loud applause from all present and many 'happy birthday's as they passed people on their way further into the ballroom. Rena was greeted by several of the scout's son's; each had their arm on a pretty girl. Alex escorted her to the throne and released her arm. Helios gave his daughter a hug and remarked at how much she had grown into a beautiful young woman. Endymion agreed wholeheartedly and there was even a tear shed by her mother and grandmother. 

The music began and Rena gave the first dance to her father. The second dance was given to her grandfather but after that, it was Alex's turn. He took her into his arms and they danced across the floor like they were on air and there was no one else around them. At one point later in the evening, Alex led her out onto a vacant balcony. 

Rena looked up at the stars, the light from the moon shining off her gown and hair making it look like she glowed. "I wanted to give you your present." 

Rena looked over at him, a smile on her face, "really? What is it?" 

Alex reached into a pocket and drew out a black velvet box with a red bow on top. "I hope you like it." 

She took the box in her hand and slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace and bracelet. "It's beautiful," she exclaimed reaching in and removing the bracelet. They were gold and the necklace had the symbols of the planets all around it except for the Earth and the moon, and in the front was a lovely, many-faceted diamond. The bracelet had the symbols for the Earth and the moon alternating around it. 

"Thank you so much," she said, gently replacing the jewelry in the box and carefully closing it. She reached up and gently kissed his cheek causing him to blush and lower his head. She smiled at him, placing the box into a hidden pocket of the gown, and said, "let's get back." 

"All right," he said, and led her back into the ballroom. 

Just as they approached the center of the room, several girls near the balcony they had just vacated, screamed. Looking over, they saw a large black shadow looming over the people. They scrambled to get away just as the scouts transformed and began surrounding the thing. 

Alex stood in front of Rena and they began trying to make their way over to the throne and their parents. The guys had gotten near Rena and they also stood between her and the danger. 

There was a loud explosion and the scouts were thrown through the air just as something was thrown from the shadow between Alex and the other guys. 

The explosion from the object caused the guys to be thrown away from Rena. Alex was thrown at Rena causing them both to fall to the ground in a heap. 

The shadow made its way into the center of the ballroom and they could finally make out a woman floating cross-legged in the air. She wore a black cloak with a black hood and she sat before a large crystal ball seated on a golden stand floating in front of her. 

"What do you want?" Queen Serenity hollered. 

"Revenge," the woman said and looked down to see Alex trying to help Rena to rise and get out of the way. 

The woman raised her hand and long shards of sharp crystal shot out of her hand at the two. Alex lunged at Rena and threw them both away from the attack but it caught him in the shoulder and Rena's gown was torn when the shards pierced the fabric. 

Alex cried out in pain and they heard Diamond and Emerald shout to him, "Alex!" 

Rena saw the blood as he leaned on her for support. It soaked through his shirt and jacket and onto her dress making it an even darker shade of red. Tears made their way down her cheeks as she cried at the pain on his face, "Alex? Are you all right?" 

"I'll be fine," he whispered, "get away. You have to save yourself." 

"I can't leave you here," she said, more tears coursing down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this?" She shouted at the woman in black, hovering above them. 

"Revenge!" She shouted and fired a beam from the crystal she held. 

Using all of her strength, Rena pushed Alex out of the way and jumped away just in time for the beam to sear her sleeve and arm with it's heat. The scouts and the boys couldn't seem to get to the two of them as the woman had somehow erected a force field around their position. They were hollering and screaming for the woman to stop but they could do nothing. 

Queen Serenity had tears in her eyes as she watched her granddaughter being thrown about in such a matter. "Face me!" she hollered, "she is just a child. I'm the one you want." 

"I want you to suffer," the woman said as she unleashed another attack that Rena just barely dodged. 

Rena's lovely gown was now nothing but tatters hanging from her body. Alex wasn't much better but the blood flow at his shoulder had yet to stop. He was still in much pain but his main concern was keeping Rena alive. 

The woman had another attack aimed directly at Rena but she was too tired to do anything. Alex made one last lunge and positioned himself to take the brunt of the attack. Rena screamed as she saw Alex hit and he fell against her, his head resting on her shoulder as he struggled to remain conscious. 

"Run," he whispered to her with his last breath and promptly collapsed into unconsciousness. "Alex! Alex, please wake up!" She called to him to no avail. She could still feel his breath against her neck and knew he was still alive. 

"I'll just have to kill him to get to you," the woman said, an evil smirk making her lips curve. 

She aimed a final attack directly at the pair and fired . . . 

Queen Serenity, King Endymion, King Diamond, Queen Emerald, Rini, Helios, the scouts, the generals, and their son's hollered out, tears in everyone's eyes. Rena screamed, her eyes squeezing shut as the light from the attack approached them. 

Suddenly, a bright glow engulfed the two. Alex was placed upon the floor carefully and Rena rose and stood before the attack. It was deflected and the woman in black yelled in frustration. 

Everyone stood staring at Rena for now she had changed. Upon her forehead was the symbol for the royal family of the moon and the glow that surrounded her came from two crystals that were floating between her outstretched hands. She now wore, not the tatters of her once beautiful gown, but her princess' dress. Her hair had been put into the two buns that were a trademark for the women in the royal family. 

Her eyes opened and everyone could see that she was not completely aware of what had happened. She looked directly into the face of the woman in black, who was also in shock, and said, "Moon Golden Crystal Power!" 

The moon crystal and the golden crystal she held projected a light that appeared to hurt the woman and she backed away until she was out of the palace's ballroom. 

"I'll be back!" She yelled and promptly disappeared in a flash of black smoke. 

Rena's eyes closed again and she floated back to the ground, her hands at her sides, and the crystals disappeared back to where they had come from. She kneeled on the ground beside Alex and promptly fainted, her head falling onto his uninjured shoulder. 

When the woman had disappeared, the shield had gone with her and everyone was now able to reach the two. 

"Wow," was all that was said as they looked Rena over for injuries and then called Ami over to check if Alex was all right to move. 

"She really takes after her grandparents," Lita remarked. 

"She has the potential to be the most powerful force in the solar system and possibly the galaxy," Trista said, causing the others to look at her hopefully. "Some how that woman was able to block her activity from me for some time. I am only now getting what she has been doing." 

"What's that?" Amara asked. 

"I will explain later," Trista said as Alex and Rena were taken away to the medical wing of the palace. 

The entire assembly was gathered in the medical bay. The boys were angry with themselves for failing to guard Rena as they were supposed to while the scouts were trying to comfort them. 

Trista stood in the middle of them, ready to explain. She began with, "after the silver millennium, the ruins of the cities had not been disturbed until now. That woman journeyed to each planet in the system and removed each of the power crystals. These crystals were shown to each of you when you were children and became a part of the princess' court. They gave you the powers that you each have today. 

"That woman, who I now know is of some relation to Wiseman, has taken the crystals of all of the planets except Earth and the Moon." 

Serenity suddenly spoke up, "that's why she was here. She wants the Silver Crystal of the moon and the Golden Crystal of Earth." 

"Yes, your highness. Fortunately, it appears that together, they are too powerful for her to handle." 

"How is it that Rena used them both and is still alive?" Ami asked once she had finished checking Rena and Alex over for serious injuries. 

Alex, who had lost a considerable amount of blood and was now in critical condition, had to be monitored constantly. Rena on the other hand had sustained only minor abrasions and only had to recover from the energy loss that occurred when she had used the two crystals simultaneously. 

"She is a combination of a Moon Princess, an Earth Prince, and the High Priest of Elysian. It is only logical that she should be quite powerful." Charon informed the group, surprising all but Trista and Graphite as he spoke. 

They were all deep in thought when they heard a muffled moan emanate from one of the beds. Rini and Helios stood on one side of the bed while Ami stood on the other, checking the vital stats. Serenity and Endymion stood at the foot of the bed, worry evident on everyone's faces. 

Rena stirred and slowly opened her eyes. The light was harsh but she soon adjusted and noticed her Aunt Ami holding her wrist in her hand. Turning her head away from the light, she met the worried faces of her mother and father. She smiled a little at them and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

"Rena," she heard her aunt say, "how are you feeling?" 

"Tired," she managed to choke out. 

"Your going to be just fine but you have to take it easy for a few days and get plenty of rest." With that, Ami moved away from the bed allowing Diamond and Emerald to step up in her place. 

"What happened? Why am I here?" Rena asked once she had woken up and was sure her voice wouldn't give out on her. 

"You don't remember?" Helios asked. 

"No," she said, "where is Alex?" She asked, not seeing him in the crowd of faces around the room. 

Helios moved aside and allowed her to see a nearby bed, which had Alex lying in it. He was extremely pale and had bandages wrapped around his form. He was hooked to an IV that was pumping some sort of liquid into his system and the sight of it made Rena want to cry. 

"What happened?" she asked in a quiet voice that seemed to be holding back the tears that threatened to spill. 

"He protected you from that woman that attacked." Diamond said, sorrow in his voice but a small amount of pride in his eyes. 

"What woman?" she asked, turning away from the sight of Alex to regard Diamond. 

"We'll explain everything later, once you get better," Endymion said, beginning to usher everyone out of the room. 

Once everyone had left, Rena stayed awake for some time just watching the steady rise and fall of Alex's chest as if making sure that he would be fine. After a while, it seemed to hypnotize her and she finally dozed off into a dream filled sleep. 

* * *

Chapter 4 >> Return to Fanfics Return to Main 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Rena stood at the top of the staircase leading down into the ballroom in the castle. She held a bouquet of roses in her right hand and had her left hand looped through the arm of her father who was wearing his formal garb. Glancing down, she noticed that she wore a white gown with a veil covering her face. _

They began making their way down the stairs and along the aisle that had been formed. People from all over the world had come to see the glorious joining of these two people who were so much in love. As they watched in awe, the beautiful princess and her father reached the end of the aisle where her soon to be husband stood. She noticed how handsome he looked and couldn't help the thought of how lucky she was to be here. 

Her father kissed her gently on the cheek, whispering to her about how proud he was. He then handed her over to Alex and took his seat beside her mother who had tears in her eyes. 

The priest began the ceremony when all of a sudden thunder rumbled loudly causing the very foundation to shake. Lightning burst along the ceiling of the room causing people to panic and scream. A haunting laugh began to fill the room as it became as dark as night. 

Everything vanished except Rena and Alex. Rena could feel herself being pulled back, away from her love. She tried to yell out, but nothing came. The only sound was the vicious laughter that filled the void. 

Alex looked up at Rena, still being pulled farther away from him, and just watched. She reached for him but he just continued to look at her, not moving. She then saw an evil gleam in his eyes as he began to float up into the darkness. Behind him, a woman appeared, large and emanating evil. 

Rena couldn't believe what she was seeing. Alex bowed at the woman's feet and then turned to Rena. His eyes were entirely black now and he held out his hand to her. A dark beam of light shot from his hand, straight at Rena's heart.   


**********

  


It was three days after the initial attack. Rena's dream had always been a happy one about her marriage to Alex but ever since the attack it had changed. Alex had always turned evil and attacked her at the end of the dream but she always woke up right before the attack hit her. She hadn't told anyone about the dream and everyone thought her quiet state to be normal after such a traumatic event. 

Rena was allowed to leave the medical bay the day after the attack but she had stayed saying that she wanted to stay by Alex's side. No one argued with her and the two were visited often. 

On the fourth day after the attack, Alex was announced healthy enough to leave his bed and get out of the room. His quick recovery was nothing but miraculous some would say, while others that had witnessed the event would say that it was his close proximity of the Golden Crystal and the Moon Crystal that quickened his healing. 

It was soon found out that the two crystals now resided within the body of the princess and she refused to leave Alex's side for to long. She blamed herself for almost getting him killed, although the others and Alex himself said it wasn't her fault. 

Rena and Alex were now walking slowly through the hallways because Ami had given him strict orders to get his blood flowing by just taking daily walks. Rena had, naturally, accompanied him and he was enjoying her presence. 

Alex noticed that Rena seemed to be deep in thought and decided to find out what was bothering her so much. "Rena," he said, gaining her attention, "are you all right? You look like you have something on your mind." 

"It's nothing," she said, not wanting him to worry. She had just decided that she wouldn't let that dream come true and she would do anything in her new found power to stop Alex from being taken away from her. 

"Hey Alex," Puck called jogging towards them with Proteus lagging behind. "How are you doing? You look a lot better today." 

"I'm feeling fine. My shoulders just a little sore." 

"That's good to hear," Proteus said, with Puck heartily agreeing. "We're on our way out to the sparring grounds if you two want to come watch." 

"I'd love to," Alex said, watching Rena as she shook her head yes. 

They all made their way out to the sparring grounds and took seats on the fence surrounding the area. First up to fight were Eros and Prometheus. At first glance it looked like a severe mismatch but as soon as they began it was soon apparent that the two excelled at swords. Eros was more strength while Prometheus used his speed to his advantage. 

Eros soon overpowered the slight Prometheus and knocked him to the ground, positioning the tip of his sword at the throat of the other. "I win," he said, moving his sword and extending his hand to help the boy up to his feet. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Next time you won't get so lucky," Prometheus teased the older boy. 

Just as Metis and Charon were about to take up their positions, a wave of strong energy passed by knocking them all to the ground. Alex, unfortunately, had put out his hand to stop his fall and had subsequently fallen on his wounded shoulder. He moaned in pain as he looked over to see how Rena had faired. 

Rena had fallen on her back and immediately, ignoring the aches, she had jumped to her feet, looking around to try and see the danger. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a tall man standing in midair above the arena they now inhabited. 

He appeared to be covered in fur of hues of gold and orange. He wore a pair of orange shorts that bled lighter the higher you went and a yellow tank top that bled darker the lower you went. His hair was orange and seemed to frame his face like the mane of a lion. In fact, his overall appearance seemed to be that of a lion, fangs included. 

He seemed to be looking around for something as his eyes scanned over every face in the arena. He looked over Rena and his eyes soon came to a stop on the now standing Alex. By this time, all of the guys had stood and were watching this strange man with interest and suspicion. Alex, the pain in his arm increased by his movement, was leaning on the fence, trying to keep his weight up. 

Rena spoke up first, "who are you? What do you want here?" 

"Why princess," he spoke lazily, his voice deep, "it is a pleasure to meet you." He then bowed formally and began floating downward until he stood, balanced precariously at the top of a post. 

Rena glared at him as his eyes, once again, slid over to Alex who was now looking up at the strange man. 

"My name is Leone and I come here for one purpose. My mistress has asked me to collect something for her." 

"Who is your mistress and what does she want?" Metis said, holding his sword up and moving to stand between Rena and the odd man. Puck and Charon also had swords drawn, ready to strike should the man pose any threat. 

"I believe you've met her before but perhaps you have forgotten. My mistress is called Wise Lady and she always gets what she wants." Leone said, raising his arm high and pointing it towards the sky. 

A dark beam shot down from the sky and enveloped Alex in its depths. Rena screamed out causing Metis and Charon to strike out at Leone, who merely dodged their efforts and sent a beam of fire in their direction. She tried to get through the field but she couldn't call the crystals to aid her and Alex merely hollered at her to get away. He didn't want her to get hurt but she refused to leave him as she remembered her silent promise to never let him go. 

Alex was being lifted into the sky towards a dark portal. Rena tried to call upon the crystals but she couldn't get them to come. She didn't think she was strong enough but she knew that she had to try. With one last look their eyes met and an understanding came that they would see each other again just as he disappeared into the void. The black light disappeared causing Rena to fall to the ground, tears pouring down her cheeks. 

Deimos and Eros ran over to Rena while the others helped Metis and Charon who had been partially caught in the fire. Leone looked down at the scene and said, "My mistress wishes me to tell you that she will get the crystals, in time." With that, he disappeared in a whirl of fire.   


**********

  


The entire group was, once again, in the medical wing of the palace. Metis and Charon were getting their burns tended to while the others told of what had happened. 

Diamond was consoling the crying Emerald while Helios tried to comfort his crying daughter the best that he could. Serenity and Rini also had tears in their eyes while the scouts looked over their sons to make sure nothing else had happened. 

Trista, the only person not there, suddenly rushed into the medical bay, panic on her usually stoic face. "We have a problem," she said simply, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "There has been a disturbance in the flow of time. The past is being affected drastically." 

"That's what he meant," Rena spoke up, her voice hoarse from her crying, "he said that 'she will get the crystal, in time'. They traveled to the past to get the crystals." 

"This isn't good," Raye said, "we couldn't even get near her in this time. How are our past selves supposed to cope?" 

"Yes," Lita spoke up, "Rena was the only one able to stop her. Our younger selves barely stand a chance." 

"Let me go," Rena said in a small voice, pushing away from her father's grasp. "I can save them and reclaim the crystals." 

"It's too dangerous," Serenity said. 

Endymion stepped up to his wife and put his hand on her shoulder, "but it's the only choice we have. She is stronger than any of us and we did send Rini back when she was much younger." 

"But that was because Crystal Tokyo had been destroyed," Rini said, looking to her husband for help. 

"She's old enough to make her own decisions and if Trista agrees, we have no choice but to let her," Helios reasoned. 

"It seems to be the only choice and she can't change the time line anymore that it already has been," Trista said. 

Rena looked around at her family and friends, "I promise I'll be all right. I'll come back and I'll bring the crystals and Alex with me." 

"Here," Rini said, reaching into her pocket and bringing out a key. "This is the time key that Luna P. gave me a long time ago. It will help you get back to us." 

"Thank you mother," Rena said, embracing her mother in a hug followed closely by her father. 

"I'm proud of you," he whispered in her ear. 

She then hugged her grandparents who told her to come back to them soon. As she turned to regard the rest of the group, she looked over to Alex's parents and said, "I promise I'll bring him back." 

Emerald embraced her, tears still streaming down her cheek. Diamond just nodded his head at her and returned to comforting his wife. 

The next day, Rena had been briefed about everything she might encounter in the past including the arcade and school that she will be pretending to attend. She had been told not to bring too much attention to herself and was now waiting at the gates of time with Trista and the bandaged up Charon. She had already said a tearful goodbye to the others, the guys especially said that they would miss her and wished her luck and a safe return. 

As she made her way into the time warp, she didn't look back once. Her hands shook slightly and she almost dropped her bag that she carried that was filled with necessities, namely money, clothing, and other various things. Amongst them was the necklace and bracelet set that she had received from Alex for her birthday. 

'I will find you' she thought 'and I will save the future'. 

* * *

Chapter 5 >> Return to Fanfics Return to Main 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Serena Tsukino, a blonde haired girl of sixteen years, raced down the street and skidded to a stop right outside the high school. The final bell rang as she stood there catching her breath. "OH NO!" she squealed, breaking into a run and practically flying through the school at top speed. "Mr. Hamlin is going to give me detention for sure." 

Serena slowed as she approached the door to her classroom and carefully opened it. The teacher had his back to her, writing something on the chalkboard. She cautiously closed the door and crept as quietly as she could into the classroom, hoping to get to her seat before he turned around. 

"Miss Tsukino," he said without turning around, causing her to wince. "How kind of you to grace us with your presence," he turned around to face the class and said, "Take your seat now. We have a new student." 

Relieved that she had gotten out of a detention, she rushed to her seat and looked up for the new student. She saw a dark haired girl standing at the front of the room looking right at her. She thought it was a little weird but just shrugged it off and began to root around for her homework. 

The teacher, Mr. Hamlin, began, "class, I would like you all to give a warm welcome to our new student, Rena Silvermoon. Would you care to tell us a little about yourself Miss Silvermoon?" he asked, turning to the new girl. 

"Well," she said hesitantly, "I just moved here so I don't know many places. I like music and I like to sing." 

"Well Miss Silvermoon, why don't you have a seat behind Miss Tsukino," Mr. Hamlin said. 

Rena walked down the aisle and took her seat behind Serena. Once the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom, Serena turned around in her seat and introduced herself. "Hi, my name's Serena and I was wondering if you'd like someone to show you around school." 

Rena smiled at her and said, "I would like that. Thank you." 

At lunchtime, Serena took Rena's hand and led her outside to sit under a cherry blossom tree in the far corner of the schoolyard. Others soon joined them and Serena, who had already finished her lunch in the first five minutes, introduced Rena to them. There was Ami, Lita, and Mina, all of whom Rena actually already knew and was excited to be able to meet in this time. Also to join them were Molly and her boyfriend Melvin. 

"Hey Rena, do you want to hang out after school at the arcade?" Serena asked. 

Rena had heard about the arcade from her parents when they talked about how they met and when they kept running into each other. "Sure, I'd love to go." 

After school, Rena waited for Serena to gather her things and together, they met the rest of the girls outside. As they walked towards the arcade, they talked about school and what new Sailor V game Serena wanted to play. 

As the group entered the arcade chattering, a voice suddenly called out to them and said, "hey meatball head." 

Serena turned to the voice and ran over to the handsome young man that stood at the counter. He caught her and used to counter at his back to steady himself as she hugged him fiercely, laughing all the while. "What are you doing her? I thought you had to work tonight." 

"They had overstaffed and they gave me the rest of the day off. So what do you want to do?" 

"Oh!" Serena exclaimed stepping out of his grasp. "I want you to meet my new friend Rena. Rena," she gestured Rena over to her side, "this is my boyfriend Darien." 

"Hi" Darien said, reaching his hand out. 

Rena took his hand and gently shook it saying, "hello. It's nice to meet you." 

Looking into her eyes, Darien felt a strange connection to the girl, like he had met her somewhere before. Acting on this feeling he asked, "have we met before? You seem familiar." 

"No, no, I just moved here," she said a little too quickly. She looked at the floor hoping they hadn't noticed and when she looked back up it seemed he had decided to drop it. 

Serena looked between the two of them and suddenly got a very puzzled look on her face. "You know," she said, "you two could almost be related. You look a little alike." 

Darien smiled at his meatball head and said, "I guess but I seriously doubt it." 

Rena blushed a little and said, "yea, I'm an only child and I don't have many relatives." 

"Oh well, it was just an observation." Serena said before she called to the man behind the counter and asked for a milkshake. Just then, the bell at the door rang and Serena greeted the girl to enter. "Hey Raye." 

"Hey Serena," she said. The girls went over to a booth with Darien following Serena and took a seat. They soon ordered and Serena's milkshake arrived. They chatted amongst themselves about things that normal teens chat about and soon it reached about six in the afternoon. 

Rena looked at the clock and realized that she had to leave. Saying goodbye to everyone and promising Serena that they would hang out tomorrow, she left the arcade and made her way to her apartment. Upon entering this time, Rena had immediately acquired an apartment using a little mind trick on the manager of the building. 

She walked in, removing her shoes, and entered the living room. Placing her bag on the floor she sat on the couch and just thought about all that had happened to her this day. She had met her future grandmother and grandfather, many of her aunts, and she had become their new friend.   


**********

  


"This one is mine." 

"No, that's mine. You can have this one." 

"But I wanted that one. If you get that one then I get this one." 

"Leave me some." 

In a dark room somewhere, four people were bickering over what appeared to be crystals. The crystals were all different colors and looked seemingly harmless but each one had a hidden power within its depths. 

"These two are mine and I'm not trading," a woman dressed in blues and purples said. She held two blue crystals, one in each hand, and turned from the group. Her long aqua blue hair flowed around her form like water in a stream. Her skin had a faint blue tinge to it and she wore a tight pair of pants, the right leg of the pants reaching her foot and the other reaching to just above her knee. She wore a violet, tight shirt with a single strap over her right shoulder. She also had a violet hair band to hold back her aqua tresses. 

"No one wants to trade with you Pesci," said a tall looking man wearing reds and greens. He also held two crystals, one green and one dark purple. He had dark brown hair that reached down to his mid back and was tied back with a brown hair band. His skin was darker, like he had a permanent tan, and he wore a pair of short green shorts and a tight red tank top that outlined his muscular form. 

"Knock it off Adler," Leone said. He held two crystals of his own, one red and one yellow-orange. The tallest of the four, Leone, appeared somewhat regal and in charge of the others. "Hey Mito, you get the last two." 

The fourth person stepped out from the shadows that he had hidden himself in and picked up the remaining two crystals. He sneered at the orange crystal but smiled when he saw the other was a dark green crystal. He wore black covering him from head to toe. His black hair was very long reaching down to his knees. He said nothing but simply faded back into the shadows. 

"Very good," a voice coming from the shadows said, "you will use those crystals to gain the other two. They are the ones I want." A dim light began to glow and as it became brighter, they could see that it came from the crystal ball held by their mistress, Wise Lady. "I also have another ally for us," she waved her hand and a spotlight appeared nearby. In the light they could see a long coffin-like bed with a young man lying in it. "He will aid you in gaining the Moon and the Golden crystals." 

"We don't need his help mistress," Leone protested, snarling and baring his teeth at the man. 

"He will be necessary if you are to battle the Sailor Scouts. Someone followed us through time and he will be the one to take care of her." 

"Let me begin the assault mistress. I am sure that my creature will defeat them." 

"As you wish Pesci but remember, failure is not an option."   


**********

  


Meanwhile, Serena and Darien had decided to take a quiet walk through the park after they had left the girls. Serena clung to his arm and he just walked along side her, smiling down at her every once in a while. They had been dating for about a year now and they were happier than they had ever been. No bad guys had attacked lately; therefore there had been no need for Sailor Moon. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shadow jumped in front of the pair causing Serena to scream in fright. Darien pushed Serena behind him, placing himself between her and the possible danger. 

The thing stepped into a circle of light from a nearby lamppost. It was huge, at least seven feet tall, with a set of extremely sharp looking teeth. Its head looked like that of a shark and its body was very buff looking, its muscles bulging out. Its arms were fins and it had legs that looking big and bulky but it was still able to walk on them. 

The monster lunged at the pair, its jaws snapping out at them. Darien pushed Serena into some nearby bushes as he jumped the other way. Crouching down behind the shrubbery, Serena used her communicator to contact the other scouts about the new danger. Serena then transformed and stood up before the monster. 

"I am Sailor Moon, and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you," she said, going through all the poses. This distracted the creature enough to give Darien time to transform. He became Tuxedo Mask and promptly joined Sailor Moon in the fight. 

Just as the monster was about to attack the cowering Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask threw a rose that hit the beast in its left fin. This caused the beast to growl in annoyance and turn towards the masked man. He jumped out of the way of the beast at it lunged towards him. 

It fired a beam of water from its mouth, so strong that it caused the concrete to crack beneath its power. Just as it was once again was prepared to run at Tuxedo Mask, a voice called out from the darkness, "Mars Flame Sniper," followed closely by a flaming arrow shooting straight at the creature. 

Sailor Mars jumped out of the shadows followed closely by Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter. One after the other they released their attacks. 

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" 

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" 

"Mercury Aqua Rapsody!" 

The creature seemed to be severely weakened by these attacks but it still continued to fight back. They held their own until Sailor Moon could release her own attack. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" 

With that attack, the creature seemed to waver and finally it froze, seemingly glowing blue for a moment before it began to turn to dust. The wind blew it away as the scouts looked on, leaving only what looked like a crystal floating in midair before it fell into the pile of dust that remained. 

"What's that?" Tuxedo Mask asked, looking at the blue stone. 

"I can feel power coming from it," Sailor Mercury said, moving towards the crystal. 

"I don't feel anything," said Sailor Mars. 

When Mercury was but a few feet away, a shadowed figure leapt from the trees and engulfed the crystal. It then jumped back into the safety of the trees, disappearing from their sight. 

Mercury stopped in her tracks and shook her head, seemingly coming out of a daze. "That was weird. I couldn't stop myself from going to the crystal." 

"Well, next time try," Jupiter said, "it could have been dangerous." 

"Yeah," said Venus, "and who was that anyway? Who sent that monster and why?" 

"We'll have to let the others know," Mars said, "we'll have a meeting tomorrow afternoon." 

"Right," all of the girls said together.   


**********

  


She held the blue crystal before her eyes and smiled. 

"That was almost too easy," she said to herself. "It's going to get a lot harder now." 

She concentrated and the crystal disappeared before her eyes. "One down, a lot more to go." 

* * *

Chapter 6 >> Return to Fanfics Return to Main 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You have failed Pesci. You lost one of the crystals as well. What do you have to say?" Wise Lady spoke in a deadly calm voice. 

Pesci cowered under her gaze and said, in an unsteady voice, "I will not fail you again mistress. They were just lucky and the crystal of Mercury was too weak. I promise I will defeat them next time." 

"You had better not fail me again." 

"Let me defeat them for you mistress," Leone remarked, bowing politely to her, "I will succeed will Pesci failed." This comment earned him a hard glare from Pesci but he just ignored her. 

"Very well," Wise Lady said, "you may have a chance. Just remember, I will not tolerate failure. Also, take our newest member with you. I wish to test him out." 

Leone snarled quietly but said, "As you wish mistress."   


**********

  


"Well, what do you guys think?" Serena asked. 

The inner scouts and Darien had just informed the outer scouts of what had transpired the day before. They were quiet, thinking over this new predicament, until Trista said, "I believe they have come from the future." 

The others looked at her in surprise and Amara asked, "What makes you say that?" 

"I felt a minor disturbance recently in the timeline but I couldn't tell exactly what it was. I am still not sure what is happening. Somehow I am being blocked from knowing certain things about the future." 

"But I thought you always knew about the future," Mina said. 

"Not always, but I do know a great portion of it up until a certain point. Past that point, someone is blocking me." 

Michelle spoke up then, "if this new enemy comes from the future then we must be on our guard." 

"Yeah," Raye said, "we also need to find out why their here." 

"Yes," Ami said, "also what about that crystal?" 

"We have a lot of unanswered questions," Darien spoke up, "what we don't have is answers and they won't come until the next attack." 

"That thing was pretty strong," Serena remarked, "the next one will probably be even stronger." 

"We'll just have to stay on guard and if anything happens, don't try to take on the enemy alone. We have to work together," Trista said. The others nodded and agreed wholeheartedly. 

"All right, now that that's done, who wants to go to the arcade," Serena said, causing several of the girls and Darien to sweatdrop.   


**********

  


Darien strolled through the doors of the arcade, Serena on his arm, and the other scouts following behind. She had convinced the girls to accompany her as they didn't have much else to do at the moment. 

As they entered, Serena spotted a familiar person seated at the counter and called out to her, "hey Rena." 

The other scouts looked over at the girl Serena had called to and saw her smile and wave. The inner scouts all greeted Rena warmly and Serena introduced her to the outer scouts. 

"Guys, this is Rena. Rena, this is Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rena said. She appeared a little nervous, hoping beyond hope that Trista wouldn't recognize her. 

It seemed that she didn't for she just greeted her along with the other two, though Amara looked at her a little oddly before saying, "do I know you." 

Rena looked a little surprised and succeeded in steadying her voice before saying, "I doubt it. I just moved here." 

"Darien said the same thing," Serena remarked, "You must just have a familiar face or something," she said to Rena. 

"Yeah, sorry kid," Amara said, still looking at her a little oddly. 

The entire group soon took a seat in a booth and a waiter came by to take their order.   


**********

  


"The crystals are both in the area of the town. The area is heavily populated. According to the radar, they just entered a building." Mito relayed this information to Leone. 

"Fine, I will be able to go after them now and they will be too worried about the people to concentrate."   


**********

  


Outside the arcade, people began screaming and running down the street. The scouts ran outside to see what was going on while Rena stayed behind, knowing that they wouldn't transform with her there. Instead, she made her way to a back room without being seen. 

The inner and outer scouts stood on the sidewalk looking around for the disturbance. They didn't see anything until they looked up and saw a bird swooping down out of the sky at unsuspecting people. It appeared to be on fire and everyone it touched with its wings was burned. 

The scouts entered the alleyway and transformed. Upon reentering the scene, Sailor Moon said, "hurting innocent people will not be tolerated. In the name of the moon, I will punish you." She went through all the poses and the firebird swooped down at her. 

Sailor Moon screamed in fright and dodged the bird which landed before the scouts. It had legs like a human but with talons on its feet. Its wings were made of fire and its head was that of a falcon with a sharp beak. 

The firebird flapped its wings towards the scouts and a beam of fire shot out at them. They dodged it, singeing their skirts slightly, and prepared to attack it. 

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" 

"Mercury Aqua Rapsody!" 

The two water attacks barely hit the firebird, but they were enough to cause it to screech in pain from its fire being almost put out. 

Sailor Moon released her attack, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" and the creature turned to dust, a red crystal nestled in the dust. 

"Hey," Sailor Mars said, "I feel energy from that crystal." 

"Is it evil?" Tuxedo Mask asked. 

"No, it feels almost familiar," she said, but just as she was about to go to the crystal, a fire engulfed the dust and the firebird reformed itself. 

A voice said to them from somewhere above, "Like the phoenix, my firebird is reborn from its ashes." 

The scouts looked up to see a man in gold and orange. His hair flamed out like the mane of a lion. He smirked down at the scouts and said, "firebird, destroy them all." 

The firebird suddenly released its attack as Mars called out to the man, "who are you and what do you want?" 

"I do not answer to you," he said haughtily, "only my mistress commands me." 

"Who is your mistress?" Venus asked. 

"You will never live to find out." 

Just then, the firebird attacked again, but there appeared to be too many scouts for it to handle. Just as Sailor Pluto was about to release her attack, music wafted to the scouts ears from somewhere. It sounded like a violin and just as Sailor Moon was about to finish off the firebird again, a wave of sound knocked the scouts off of their feet. 

From around the corner of a building, a young man stepped from the shadows. He wore a suit of armor very similar to the make of that which Prince Endymion wore, save that instead of shades of blue the materials and metal were solid black. The only part of his armor that did not share the onyx shade was the decorative trimming, which instead gleamed a cold, unforgiving shade of silver. His long shanks of platinum white hair were somewhat held at bay by a black iron diadem that encircled his brow, twisted and very ominous in appearance. At the center of his forehead it cut off, revealing the wicked-looking black upside down crescent moon marking emblazoned into his very flesh . . . revealing to all exactly whom this stranger owed his allegiance. 

"That's impossible," Mars whispered upon seeing the mark on his forehead. 

"The Dark Moon Kingdom was defeated," Moon said. 

"I want the Imperial Moon Crystal and the Golden Crystal," he said, stepping forward. 

"You'll never get them," Tuxedo Mask said. He threw a barrage of roses at the young man who easily dodged them. 

The firebird used his distraction to charge his attack but before he could release it, another voice was heard, "Earth Fatal Shockwave!" An attack hit the creature, knocking it to the ground, writhing in pain. It screeched its protest and attempted to rise but another attack knocked it back down. 

Sailor Moon used her attack, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" and turned the creature back to dust once again, a red crystal sitting in the ashes. 

The other scouts and Tuxedo Mask looked around for the source of the attack and found a shadow moving quickly in their direction. When the shadow stopped, it was stooped before the ashes and dug out the crystal with its fingers. She then turned to face the scouts. 

As the person stood, the scouts could see that it appeared to be a fellow sailor scout. Her Sailor uniform was standard issue; skin-tight white leather top with a crimped skirt, elbow length gloves and knee-high boots. Her colors, however, were rather unique. The skirt was all white save for three pleats, one with a red stripe, one with a light blue stripe, and another that was brown. Her bows were both a powdery pink, matching her laced up boots, the tips of the bow in the back falling down to the backs of her knees. The centerpiece on her chest consisted of a tear-drop shaped jewel which swirled chaotically in a maddening array of colors. As the girl touched the red crystal on the ground the tear-drop burst a bright angry red for an instant before beginning to swirl once more. The crystal then disappeared from her grasp. 

There were five rings on the cuffs of each of her gloves, all different. On the left, from top to bottom were pink, red, light blue, light green and orange. On the right, from top to bottom were brown, yellow, dark blue, purple and black. The mystery scout's tiara was fashioned like the Sailor Moons, solid gold with a crescent moon as its centerpiece. And finally, her inky black hair was caught up into a single bun at the crown of her head, held in place by a large red jewel, with the remainder of the hair cascading down her back. 

"Wow, it's another Sailor Scout," Sailor Moon remarked in surprise. The other scouts were shocked at the new turn of events. 

"Can we trust her though?" Michelle asked the others. 

The new scout turned to the man in the black armor and seemed somewhat surprised by his presence. Before any of the scouts could say anything, the young man spoke, "How did you get here? No matter. Give me the crystals now and I might let you live." 

Rena looked sadly at Alex, the person she knew she loved, and said, "I can't do that." 

"Then you will perish with the rest of them," he said, preparing to blast them all. Just then, he heard a voice calling him back and he lowered his arms saying, "Next time, you won't be so lucky." With that, he disappeared in a swirl of dark light, followed by Leone, who disappeared in a swirl of fire. 

Sailor Moon stepped forward, towards the new girl, and asked, "Who are you? Are you here to help us?" 

Rena turned and smiled at Moon before saying, "I am Sailor Celestial. I am here to help and that is all you need to know." She hated to keep them in the dark but she couldn't risk them knowing too much about the future. She turned and began to walk away when she heard Moon talk again. 

"Was that man really from the Dark Moon Kingdom? Do you know who our enemy is?" 

Rena turned around again to regard Sailor Moon and said, "Just know that your enemy is my enemy and that the princess and the prince must be guarded at all times." With that, she jumped up and disappeared onto the rooftops. 

Sailor Moon turned to the group just when Sailor Uranus said, "if she is to trust, then we have to guard the prince and princess more carefully. These new bad guys are after the crystals that you two hold." 

"Well, let's talk about this someplace else," Darien suggested, looking around at the gathering crowd as they still stood in the middle of the street. 

"Right, let's go," Uranus said, leading the way from the street and into an alley where they could detransform. 

They made their way back to the arcade and to the booth they had previously occupied. 

"Hey, where did your friend go?" Michelle asked Serena. 

Serena looked around the place and, not seeing Rena, turned back and shrugged her shoulders saying, "she must have gotten scared and gone home or something." 

"All right, we're going to have to stay around you two twenty-four seven if the new evil is really after the crystals." Raye said, looking between the two. 

"Oh no," Darien objected, "I have to be at the hospital most days and I can't have someone following me around all day." 

"Then take this," Ami said, handing over what looked like a watch to Darien. 

Darien took the device and looked it over before asking, "What is it?" 

"It's a communicator connected to ours so that you can contact us in the event something happens." 

"Thanks," he said, putting his new communicator around his wrist. "Thanks for making it black," he said, eyeing the other scouts communicators, which were in varying colors of the rainbow. 

"Now what about the princess?" Rei asked, eyeing Serena who just glared back. 

"I can take care of myself," she insisted. 

"Well, she can sleep over at our houses a lot," Mina said. 

"I can tell mom that I'm studying a lot," Serena tried to come up with a plausible reason, "but I don't know if she'll believe it." 

"We'll think of something."   


**********

  


Sailor Celestial stood on a rooftop of a building some distance away, looking out over the city. "This is getting harder," she said to herself. "Now that we've met, I'll have to be careful about what I say around the scouts." 

Rena smiled to herself, "I hope they stay safe, for the future, and for my existence." She then frowned, tears threatening to spill, "Alex . . ." 

* * *

Chapter 7 >> Return to Fanfics Return to Main 


	8. Side Story 1

A/N: The following chapter has nothing to do with the time line of Sailor Celestial. I just wanted to write a funny little side-story about what if . . . (it's probably not all that funny but I try.) Also, there is a (very) little shonen ai between Metis and Hermes. 

Side Story 1: The Guys Visit

Rena walked down the street with the girls: Serena, Ami, Mina, Lita, Raye, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista. Also in the group was Darien, with Serena hanging off his arm. They were talking and laughing as they made their way to the park for a picnic. 

As they spread the blanket out, they each sat down and began munching down. Once most of the food was gone, Mina looked up and said, "Wow, those guys sure are cute." 

Lita and Raye both turned to where Mina was looking. Ami, being the more discreet, just glanced over the book she held and continued her reading. Hotaru was too young to care and Michelle and Amara could care less as long as they had each other. Trista didn't completely trust Mina's taste so she just ignored them. Serena, even though she had Darien, couldn't resist just looking at her friends possible boyfriends. 

They saw eight young men, all around the teen age, walking down the sidewalk through the park seemingly looking for someone or something. Rena looked up and couldn't hide her surprise. She jumped up, squealed, and ran straight for the group, jumping right into the tallest guys arms. All the guys smiled and the tallest twirled her around a few times until he finally set her back on the ground. 

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked enthusiastically. 

"Visiting you, what else," Metis said. 

"How did you get here?" 

"Charon snuck us through the time portal," Deimos remarked, causing Rena to look at Charon in surprise. 

"I would have expected this from Deimos, or even Eros, but not you," she said to Charon. 

"I am full of surprises," he said simply, and left it at that. 

"So, how have you been?" Hermes asked from his place beside Metis. 

"Just great you guys. Guess who I made friends with?" She asked smugly. 

Suddenly, the guys looked up at the group heading towards Rena and their eyes went wide. Rena turned around and smiled at the group of girls and Darien. 

"Guys," she began, "meet my new friends." She then pointed to each in turn, "This is Serena and Darien, Mina, Lita, Raye, Ami, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista. Everyone," she said, this time to the girls, "these are my friends from where I used to live." She then pointed to each of the guys in turn, "This is Hermes, Metis, Deimos, Eros, Puck, Proteus, Prometheus, and Charon." 

"It's nice to meet you all," Serena said. 

"Very nice to meet you all," Mina remarked, looking pointedly at Metis. 

"Uh, it's very nice to meet Rena's new friends," Metis said, a little disturbed that his aunt was almost hitting on him. He just grabbed Hermes hand and hid a little behind him which was kind of hard considering his height. 

Lita and Raye were a little flustered at all of the handsome men and couldn't decide who to flirt with first. 

The guys were a little surprised at seeing their future mothers, and the fact that some of them had hearts in their eyes. They knew they were handsome, but they couldn't take their mothers. 

"Would you guys like to join us?" Michelle asked as she stood next to a slightly suspicious Amara. 

Soon the entire large group was either seated on the grass in the park or playing some sort of game. Serena sat in Darien's lap in a circle with Lita, Mina, Rena, Metis, Puck, and Proteus. Nearby, Hermes and Ami were in a discussion about some book or something that no one else was really interested in. Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru were playing some game with Deimos, Eros, and Prometheus. 

Trista stood against a nearby tree, just observing the entire group with a slightly suspicious eye. Charon stood some ways away just watching as well and making sure that his past mother didn't figure anything out. She seemed to recognize them, but she couldn't quite place where she knew them from. 

Soon, amidst the discussions, Metis just screamed, jumping up, and hiding behind a nearby tree. This caused everyone to stop what they were doing and for Hermes to rush over to Metis' side to see what was wrong. 

"Are you all right?" Hermes asked, worry evident in his voice. 

"No," he hissed in barely a whisper, "my mother just made a pass at me." 

Hermes couldn't help himself and burst out laughing. The others came over, worried about their friend and brother. As his future mother approached he cringed and tried to hide even further behind the tree. 

"Hermes," he scowled, trying to get the young man to stop laughing, but this just made him laugh even harder. 

"I'm sorry," Hermes gasped out, trying to catch his breath and help his boyfriend. "It's just so funny." 

Some of the other guys came up, hoping to find out what had happened. Eros, the group gossip, came up first and asked, "What's going on? Why did you scream Metis?" 

Metis just glared at the boy, stepping out from behind the tree, and grabbing Hermes, made his way back over to the group. "Nothing's going on." 

Hermes was still chuckling as the three rejoined the group. "Are you all right?" Serena asked Metis. 

"I'm fine," he said, taking a new seat away from both Mina and Lita and between Rena and Hermes, who had finally stifled his laughing, but still had a huge grin on his face. 

"What's wrong?" Rena asked, worried about her brothers. 

"Nothing," Metis said. 

He then turned a glare to Hermes when he said, "I'll tell you later." 

The conversations continued then, the incident almost completely forgotten. Soon it began to get late and the group went their separate ways. Rena had to figure out where all the guys were going to stay because she was pretty sure she didn't have enough blankets for them all. 

* * *

Chapter 8 >> Return to Fanfics Return to Main 


End file.
